Thena Neera
|align = Olympus, Neo-Olympus Kingdom |reside = Arcadia, California, United States of America Neo-Olympus Kingdom (Future, 30th century/Neo-Queen Thena) |job = Student at Prometheus Academy: * Sophomore in highschool (Arc I) * Junior in highschool (Arc II) * Senior in highschool (Arc III) College student (Arc IV-current arc) Heir of Olympus |alias = Sailor Olympus, Princess Thena, Neo-Queen Thena |title = "Princess of Olympus" "Heir to Olympus" |Forms = Sailor Olympus, Super Sailor Olympus, Eternal Sailor Olympus, Princess Thena, Neo-Queen Thena |Species = Demigoddess Advanced demigoddess (Future, 30th century/Neo-Queen Thena) |blood = A+ |family = Zeus (Birth-father), Paris Clarke (Birth-mother, deceased), Johnathan Neera (Foster father), Nancy Neera (Aunt, foster mother) Aiskulos Bathroy (Fiancé, future husband), Princess Katthena L.G. (future daughter) |associate = Olympus Senshi, Spark, Aiskulos Bathroy/Masked Avenger |birthday = June 14 (♊) |age = 15 (Arc I) 16 (Arc II) 17 (Arc III) 18 (Arcs IV-V) Possibly 19 in Arc VI |height = Currently not confirmed |gender = Female |likes = Pudding, being with her family, sleeping, the colors blue and gold, listening to a harp, Home Economics |dislikes = Monsters, training too hard, demons (except for Aiskulos), scary things, Mathematics |series = PGOO |appearance = Act 1 - Thena, Sailor Olympus|related = Anime Bio PHSO Bio Gold Bio}} Thena is a young ginger demigoddess born in and raised in Arcadia, California. She is the heir to Olympus after her siblings all rejected that thus it was handed over to her. She's the civilian identity of Sailor Olympus. Profile Thena is a teenage girl that adores super-heroes and wishes to be hero like them some day. She is very sweet and loving towards others. She at times can be a bit over-protective of the ones she cares about. She is super naive and is so optimistic that it has nearly led to her death multiple times (look at trivia to see what that means) and sees the good in everyone which is a positive flaw so she's often taken advantage of. "Stubborn as a mule" is a very descriptive statement about her stubbornness. Thena is humorous and goofy even if unintentional. Appearance Her hair is orange and is often put into a long ponytail. Her eyes are a brilliant blue and reflect the good she sees in the world. She puts her hair in a red bow after Aiskulos gave it to her in the first act. Princess Biography |-|Arc I – Underworld = Coming soon... |-|Arc II – Black Moon = Coming soon... |-|Arc III – Lost Broken Mobius = Coming soon... |-|Arc III.V – Eris = Coming soon... |-|Arc IV – Super Heroines = Coming soon... |-|Arc V – Eternal Heroines = Coming soon... |-|Arc VI – Centuries = Coming soon... Development Thena was originally going to be a brunette with green eyes but that concept was changed. She actually went through a few prototypes, the last prototype looks the closest to her and shares the same personality. Trivia * Thena has, currently, nearly died 5 times because of her overly-optimistic attitude and the fact that she sees the good in everyone. ** The first time was nearly at the hands of Zagreus, then Black Goddess, third time was nearly at the hands of Lady Maron, fourth time was a narrow escape from Nehellenia, and the last case was a partial death after Sailor Asteri stole her sailor crystal. Gallery To see the gallery go to 's image gallery. References Category:Civilian Identities Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardians of Olympus